Keep watch for the mines
by peytonscott87
Summary: It's Naomi and Emily's anniversary and Naomi just wants it to be the perfect surprise, but unknowingly ends up testing Emily's faith in her, and maybe just maybe making it stronger in the process. Two-shot set after the series 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a little two-shot i felt like writing, set after the finale after the "i've loved you since i was 12" scene (which by the way made my icy heart melt, do people like Naomi actually exist in the real world?). Its Naomi and Emily's anniversary and Naomi just wants it to be a perfect surprise but unknowingly ends up testing Emily's faith in her, and maybe just maybe makes it stronger in the long run.**

**Oh also Freddie is NOT dead in this fic, because its my universe and i didn't want him to be dead lol it would have put a dreary vibe over the whole thing and I just didn't want to, so Effy went to therapy with a normal therapist who didn't beat her boyfriend to death after becoming obsessed with her okay :)**

**Please read and review part 2 should be up soon, tomorrow or maybe the next day**

**

* * *

  
**

Naomi was nervous, so nervous that her hands were actually sweating and Effy was looking at her like she was the one who had the problem after all.

The only other memory she could call on that even came close to how she felt in this moment was the day that she decided it was time to break the silence with Emily about how she felt about her, how she was pretty sure that she had loved the red head since the first time she saw her. Naomi could remember starkly the dryness in her mouth as she tried to find the words somewhere in her mind to finally win Emily back, words that she had rehearsed multiple times earlier that day but seemed to have flown out of her mind as soon as she connected eyes with Emily. It had worked out for her that day somehow, she had realized somewhere in the moment of silence between her and Emily that the only way she was going to fix things after everything that had happened that year, after everything with Sophia was to tear open her chest and throw everything out there for Emily to see no matter how much the thought of it terrified her, especially when she was being made to do it in front of Katie. But everything was well worth it when Emily finally looked up at her with the same adoration shining in her eyes that Naomi fondly remembered but hadn't seen in months, and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together and clinging to Naomi desperately like holding on to her was keeping her afloat.

It had been three and a half weeks since that night, three and a half weeks since Naomi felt like she could breathe again, since she got her heart back. Her and Emily had been taking it slow, trying to slowly rebuild what they had lost over the past year knowing that this time they would be stronger than ever. But Naomi wanted to make everything perfect, needed desperately to make things up to her girlfriend because as she was noticing guilt was a very stubborn emotion. She just wanted to make sure Emily knew and could see clearly how completely and hopelessly in love she was with her. Started small with simple gestures, leaving Emily little notes in her locker and on the chalkboard if she had to leave in the morning before her, bringing her breakfast in bed on Saturdays because she knew Emily loved to sleep in. Loved looking at Emily seeing a genuine smile gracing her features now rather than the fake and plastered on one she had been donning for appearances in the months before. But today was different, it was big day, it had been exactly one year today since the love ball, since they had declared their love for everyone to see, one year since they had been officially together and Naomi wanted to make things perfect.

Didn't realize how nerve wracking organizing a perfect romantic evening could be when the person trying to plan it has barely a romantic bone in her body. Emily was the sappy one, the one that loved weddings and babies and cried during sad movies, while Naomi was just about the polar opposite. But she wanted to make an effort tonight for Emily, wanted to plan a special night for them, maybe make a good memory for her girlfriend that could maybe overshadow some of the less nice ones they had endured the past year. Needed everything to be perfect but was completely and utterly terrified that something would go wrong, wondered to herself when she became such a nervous wreck but realized that Emily had always made her feel a little off her game, she had always managed to find a way to keep her on her toes.

"You know if you keep pacing that same spot you're going to dig yourself into the ground," Effy said, eyeing Naomi curiously as she paced back and forth in front of her.

"Fuck I feel like I'm going to throw up," Naomi laughed at the ridiculousness of the state she had worked herself into.

"Jesus you're about to give me a fucking stress attack just from watching you," Effy smiled gently," Just sit down and chill out yeah?"

Naomi sighed and plunked herself down next to the redhead on the bed taking a deep calming breath.

"So how long till Emily gets here?" Effy questioned.

"About and hour," Naomi said after checking her watch, beginning to nervously twiddle with her fingers.

"Naomi just calm down," Effy said placing a hand over Naomi's restless ones," Everything is perfect, she's going to love it, you have nothing to feel nervous about."

Naomi scoffed and rolled her eyes in typical fashion, she was still adjusting to the new lighter Effy that had emerged after her treatment, it still took Naomi off guard how optimistic she had become as of late, putting it down to things finally being back on track with Freddie again.

"I have plenty to be nervous about Ef, for one I am complete shit at this whole planning romantic gestures thing, second things are just getting back to normal between us after everything you know, and third I'm going to fucking ask her to move in with me when we get back after traveling this summer, I mean that's a pretty big fucking step especially for me. And what if she says no? What if she thinks it's the most ridiculous and stupid idea she's ever heard and then I've put it out there and it will be there hanging between us…" Naomi rambled on.

"Look you did a great job planning this, you and Emily are doing great, and she wont think its stupid or say no, you have nothing to worry about Naoms, besides you've basically been living together this whole year anyways" Effy assured her.

"Ya but this isn't our place you know its just us living here while my mum was off with Kieran, it'll be different when its actually ours. I just want everything to be perfect you know, just want to show her how much she means to me," Naomi replied.

"Its going to be perfect, I helped you set up remember," Effy smirked at her," I mean I was shocked that you even had it in you but you really thought of everything, she's going to be so surprised."

"What if she doesn't like it though," Naomi wondered aloud

"Fucks sake Naomi when did you get so neurotic you're verging on JJ status here," Effy laughed," You're taking her to your fucking lake, you've set up something out of one of those movies Emily loves with the blanket and the cozy little fire just waiting to be lit, the candles and the flowers, not to mention you packed a picnic of her favorite foods, and set up a fucking tent so you could stay the night and be comfortable this time, oh yeah and I forgot its all going to be a surprise."

Naomi smiled slightly, though she was still nervous about the whole thing she really was a little proud of the evening she had come up with after seeking out Effy's help. It was a little cheesy, and sure it was something she would normally scoff at but she knew it was something that Emily would love and really that what this whole night was about anyways, giving Emily a night she would love. Besides it was probably only fair of Naomi to give Emily back a nice memory of one of her favorite places, as she had soiled the last one by doing a runner in the morning.

"You don't think I've overdone it do you?" Naomi said after a few minutes.

"I think that Emily is going to melt into a pile on the floor, and then will pull herself together and drag you into that tent to show you her gratitude."

Naomi smiled awkwardly feeling suddenly flushed at the thought of Emily's hands on her, couldn't remember the last time Emily had touched her like that. Emily had wanted to take things slow since they had gotten things sorted and Naomi hadn't wanted to rush her. Emily had allowed Naomi to touch her a couple times when they were stuck in limbo, but it was always rough and Emily just desperate for some form of release, almost forcing Naomi to fuck her rather than make love. Afterwards Emily would always roll over to her side of the bed as if chastising herself for allowing Naomi inside her new walls for even that brief moment. She wouldn't touch Naomi, she tried once and Naomi remembered her stopping in her tracks suddenly staring at her for a moment, and it was as if Naomi could see what Emily was imagining, could see her imagining Sophia's hands tracing over the places she was just touching. Naomi didn't care though, didn't care if they never had sex again as long as Emily was able to give her heart back trusting Naomi to hold it again. Though she did hope it wouldn't be never again, she was human after all and Emily was incredibly sexy so it could be hard at times to control herself, but she would wait as long as Emily wanted.

"Thanks Ef, I know I've been a pain in the arse today," Naomi blushed slightly feeling slightly bad for dragging Effy through her neurosis for the past day.

"No thanks necessary," Effy shook her head," I'm just happy that you two are sorted again, things just don't seem right when you two are on the outs. So what's the plan then for when she gets here?"

"I'm going to act like I've forgotten about it, like I don't know what today is," Naomi explained

"Believable," Effy smirked at her.

Naomi slapped her playfully on the arm, though it was true she had forgotten her and Emily's one month and the red head had been quite miffed about it. But really who celebrates 1 month, that is no large accomplishment, 1 year is much more significant.

"Anyways," Naomi shot her a sideways glare," Ya so I'll act like I have no idea, maybe suggest we rent a film or maybe I'll suggest we go to the shed party Freddie is having tonight. My mum said I can take her car so I'll drive and when I don't turn in the right direction I'll make her put on the blindfold and take her out to the lake and poof, surprise well hopefully anyways."

"She's going to be pissed at you at first," Effy pointed out.

"Ya I know but it'll throw her off because I'm pretty sure she's expecting me to do something tonight, this way she'll have no idea," Naomi rationalized.

Effy nodded and hopped up from the bed.

"Well good luck then, I had best be off Emily will be here soon and Freddie is waiting," Effy said with a small smile.

"Bye Ef," Naomi said as she watched the brunette exit the room.

Naomi her watch again seeing that she had just over 45 minutes before Emily would be there, and knowing her girlfriend as well as she did Naomi knew Emily wouldn't be late, she never was. So she rushed off to shower and get ready before the red head arrived. Picking out something to wear was the hardest part, wanted to look good yet didn't want to give away that she had something planned. In the end she decided on a pair of blue skinny jeans that were tight enough to show off her legs but no so tight that it looked like she was trying to hard, and a yellow flannel button up that she had left a couple buttons undone so she was showing just a of cleavage knowing it would drive Emily insane. She left her hair down in loose waves they way Emily had once told her she loved and pinned her fringe back quickly before applying minimal make up. She wasn't back in her bedroom for more than a couple minutes before she heard the door opening downstairs, smiling Naomi looked at her clock seeing that Emily was as always on time, like right on the dot. She heard voices, knowing that Emily was exchanging pleasantries with her mum, they got along so well that it irritated Naomi sometimes but she couldn't complain really because her mum would have to be blind to not see how wonderful Emily was. She sat back on her bed and grabbed a book to make it look like she wasn't waiting for Emily and soon enough she heard light footsteps making their way up the stairs, and her bedroom door opening and shutting quickly.

"Hey you," Emily said with a sheepish smile lingering in the opening of the room.

"Ems, right on time as usual," Naomi smiled tossing the book to the floor beside the bed and making her way over towards Emily," Jesus Em you look beautiful, did you come from one of your mums events or something?"

Naomi smiled inwardly, Emily really did look beautiful, purple tights under a dark blue (and rather short) skirt and a tight black tank top that was hugging her in all the right places.

"Well no I just, I don't know I didn't know what to wear," Emily mumbled, obviously flustered now.

Naomi took a deep breath and shook off the urge to just break down and tell Emily what they would really be doing tonight, she just tried to remember how it would all pay off in the end when Emily was completely surprised. She was actually more excited now than nervous, the nerves had seemed to wash themselves away sometime after Effy left and now she was just eager to see Emily's face light up when she showed her everything she had set up.

"Well I was thinking of just renting a film? Though you may be a tad overdressed." Naomi bridged the gap and kissed Emily chastely, feeling her girlfriend's lips tense up as she started to feel as though Naomi had forgotten their anniversary.

"You just want to rent a film…tonight?" Emily said seriously her eyes wide.

"Well yeah, I don't know there isn't much else to do in this town. In case you haven't noticed Emily Bristol is a bit of a shit hole," Naomi kept her voice steady.

"I just thought you would want to do something, you know special, it being tonight and all," Emily's eyes narrowed as she waited for Naomi's reaction.

"Okay," Naomi replied," Freds is having people over to the shed tonight, we could go to that if you'd rather go out?"

Emily was full on glaring now, and Naomi was trying desperately to keep a straight face, though irritated Emily was one of her favorite incarnations of her girlfriend, she was so fiery it was fucking hot.

"You want to spend tonight," Emily put extra emphasis on "tonight" as if trying to give Naomi a chance to figure shit out," In a shed that smells of urine, spliff, vodka and vomit??"

"I take it you don't like that idea?" Naomi said.

"No I fucking well don't like that idea Naomi!" Emily raised her voice, eyes still glaring at Naomi," Don't you even care what today is? Obviously not by the way you're acting right now! Fucking hell Naomi you don't even know what today is do you?"

Naomi could see this taking a turn that she didn't like, she was expecting Emily to be irritated but she assumed that the red head would just be grumbly but would go along with whatever shit plans she offered her. She hadn't anticipated Emily getting this pissed, she was basically yelling now, tears were welling in her eyes and all Naomi wanted to do was grab her and tell her that she hadn't forgotten, that she could never forget but Emily wouldn't let her get a word in.

"God this is so fucking typical of you, you say you care but you really just don't give a shit do you? I thought things would be different!"

Naomi's eyes widened, her hand reached out to grab Emily's arm and try and shake her from this rage filled rant she was now set in.

"No don't fucking touch me," Emily ripped her arm out of Naomi's grasp.

"Emily you're over reacting," Naomi said softly.

"I'm not overreacting, we've been together for a year and you've just completely fucking forgotten Naomi, like it doesn't even matter. I just thought after everything we've been through that the special moments would maybe find a place in your fucking head. Fuck I can't be here right now," Emily wiped furiously at the tears that had forced their way out," You said I could count on you and I believed you and here I am looking like a fucking fool again."

And with that Emily turned on her heels, stomping down the stairs and was out the door and on her scooter before Naomi even had a chance to process what she was saying. Naomi shook her head to clear the shock and felt her stomach drop as everything sunk in. In no way shape or form did she think that Emily was putting such emphasis on tonight. She knew it was important to Emily, she would have been naïve to think otherwise but in no way did she think that by not having some extravagant night planned Emily would in turn lose all faith in her.

She should have known though, things were still fragile, they were still getting their footing back and now she had gone and made it seem like she couldn't give less of a shit about the relationship. When in reality she had been out all day setting things up to show Emily how much she actually did care. She sat down on her bed, head in her hands as she began the mental beating she felt she deserved.

"Fuck why do I have to be so stupid," Naomi said aloud to herself," Such a fucking twat, fuck why did I have to insist on it being a surprise, why couldn't I have just fucking told her what we would be doing!"

* * *

Emily had gone straight to Freddie's after leaving Naomi's, felt the sudden urge to get completely fucked up and maybe for the night forget that her girlfriend was such a fucking bitch sometimes. Naomi had begun calling her almost immediately after she left the house, and the constant ringing had actually gotten so annoying that Emily turned her phone off. She didn't was to hear Naomi's excuses right now, more empty words that wouldn't be followed with any actions to prove that they meant anything at all. She had taken a huge leap of faith by taking Naomi back fully, by giving her heart back, and now here she was disappointed once again, wanting desperately for Naomi to just go something to show her that she wants this as much as her.

As soon as she made it to the shed she made a beeline to the alcohol, downed two large gulps of vodka from the open bottle on the counter, wincing slightly as the liquid burned down her throat but feeling a little better when the comfortable buzz began to wash over her. She spotted JJ in the corner, without Lara at his side for once so she headed over to him, hoping to avoid her sister as she didn't want to endure the questions as to why she wasn't with Naomi tonight, didn't want to hear another "I told you so".

"Ems," JJ said when she appeared in front of him," I thought you and Naomi had a date?" Effy had explained things to him when he asked if Naomi and Emily would be coming to the shed. He had thought it was quite sweet, and rather unlike Naomi to do something like this but now seeing Emily sitting in front of him with red rimmed eyes he had a feeling something had gone wrong.

"I did, too bad she had no fucking clue what we were meant to be celebrating," Emily spat.

"What you think Naomi forgot it was your anniversary?" JJ asked," That isn't possible," He stated, as far as he knew it wasn't as Effy had told him what Naomi had set up for the night.

"Believe me its possible, I went over there and she asked if I wanted to rent a film or if I wanted to come here," Emily sighed, taking another sip of the vodka," She had no clue JJ, I can't believe she didn't remember she knew how much this meant to me and she just went and blew it off like it didn't mean a fucking thing."

Now JJ was really confused, he had no idea what Emily was going on about.

"Emily she couldn't have forgotten, maybe you read her reactions wrong?" JJ offered receiving a glare from Emily in return.

"There was no misreading how she was acting," Emily replied.

"But Ef said that you and Naoms wouldn't be here tonight because Naomi had planned something for you two to do,"

"What?" Emily's face softened a moment, now she was fucking confused too, she wanted to know what was going on.

"Effy," JJ shouted, waving Effy over when she turned to look in the direction of the sound of her name.

Her eyes widened when she saw Emily sitting next to JJ.

"Emily what the fuck are you doing here?" Effy said so quickly that Emily could barely even pick up what she was saying," Where's Naomi?" Effy quickly turned scanning the room, wondering maybe if this was part of Naomi's plan, bringing Emily here first, not wanting to ruin anything in case it was.

"Probably at home watching a film by herself, seeing as important milestones in a relationship don't seem to have any meaning to her," Emily stated.

"So what she acted like she forgot about your anniversary and you left and came here?" Effy asked.

"Pretty much," Emily replied downing another gulp of vodka.

Effy snatched the bottle out of her hands and looked at her incredulously.

"You have to go find her," Effy said strongly.

"Why should I?" Emily challenged," She's the one who's fucked up!"

"For fucks sakes Emily she was acting, you know pretending she had forgotten to throw you off the trail. She knew you were expecting her to plan something for tonight but she wanted it to be a surprise," Effy explained as she dragged Emily out of her seat and towards the door.

"Well she seemed pretty serious to me," Emily wrenched her arm out of Effy's grasp and stood in front of the brunette.

"How about you take a trip down to that lake of yours and then come back here and tell me again that you think Naomi forgot, that she doesn't give a shit," Effy challenged, her steely gaze settling on Emily and making the younger twin shiver at the intensity of it.

"Fuck you're serious aren't you," realization dawned on Emily quickly, she instantly regretted all the things she had said to Naomi earlier, Effy simply nodded," Christ I have to find her, I said some pretty awful things to her earlier."

"It'll be fine, just go talk to her yeah? Fix it," Effy offered a small smile and Emily nodded before taking off out the door.

She raced back to Naomi's, burst through the door and up the stairs ignoring the curious look Gina was casting at her but she found Naomi's room empty. She flipped open her phone and turned it back on, was instantly berated with alerts coming from everywhere, 28 missed calls, 25 text messages and a voicemail. She didn't bother looking at any of them right now, didn't care about any of that, just dialed Naomi's number and cursed out loud when she heard "electric feel" fill the room. She lifted up Naomi's pillow and saw her phone sitting there; she must have forgotten it when she went left. Emily paced the room for a minute before deciding to look through the messages she received, all were nearly the same, apologizing for being a twat, explaining that it was just a ploy so it would be a surprise, begging Emily to call her. Last she listened to the voicemail, didn't think she could feel any worse in that moment but was quickly proven wrong. She heard Naomi's defeated sounding voice speaking slowly and clearly.

_Look Em I know I've been a complete fuck up pretty much the entire time we've been together, what can I say I'm just shit at this girlfriend thing apparently. But I just need you to believe that I care okay, I care so much that sometimes I feel like I'm about to fucking burst with the intensity of it, don't let some botched and in hindsight utterly stupid plan make you doubt that okay. But I get it, everything you said was true, I always let you down, apparently even when I try not to I still find a way to screw everything up, I honestly don't deserve you Em. Fuck can you just please call me when you get this, please_

Emily pulled herself up off the bed and made her way out of the house with renewed perseverance, she was going to find Naomi if she had to ride around all night to do it. She was going to find her, apologize for jumping to conclusions, do or say whatever it takes to make amends for her harsh words earlier and then kiss her senseless until both their lips are bruised. Maybe if she's lucky they might even be able to in some small way salvage the evening, at the very least spend the night together. Decides to head off to the lake first, can't think of anywhere else that Naomi would have gone at the moment, asks whatever forces that might exist to please let Naomi be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so its finally up, I think i've decided to make it a three parter rather than two because i didn't want to make this one super super long what do you think? But anyways fluffiness ahead as promised, hope you enjoy leave a review on the way out if you'd like :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Emily parked her moped and tore off through the tree's into the familiar clearing searching frantically for any sight of her girlfriend. It was getting slightly dark but the sight in front of her really did take her breath away, still couldn't believe Naomi had done all of this just for her, especially after everything that had just happened she really felt like she didn't deserve any of it.

"Naomi," Emily called out, looking around for any type of response, movement or any sign that someone was around.

She tried a couple more times before giving up with a sigh, realizing that Naomi wasn't there. Decided to take a look around feeling her heart clench almost painfully as she took a closer look at what Naomi had set up.

Beautiful was all Emily could think as she walked slowly past the blanket (which was surrounded by small candles that looked beautiful even though they weren't lit yet), gasped when she saw that Naomi had laid out a path from there to the tent with flowers scattered forming an outline, lilies to be exact. Couldn't believe that Naomi remembered it was her favorite flower, she had mentioned it in passing once and assumed Naomi thought nothing of it, but as she was starting to see now Naomi really did seem to pay more attention than she let on.

Unzipping the tent door Emily quickly kicked off her flats and stepped inside. It was difficult to see until she spotted an electric lantern in the corner, reaching for it she flicked it on and held it up. Saw two sleeping bags and pillows arranged in the centre of the tent, a bag off to the side along with a picnic basket. Reached over and opened the bag recognizing some of her clothes mixed in with some of Naomi's, Emily smiled when she spotted the pig shirt that she loved to sleep in. It was apparently Naomi's favorite shirt but she seemed to have no qualms about handing it over freely for Emily to use as sleep wear, actually told her on several occasions how lovely she thought Emily looked in it. Most likely down to the fact that it hung just below her arse and she didn't wear anything underneath it. Emily usually wore it to tease Naomi anyways, it was never long before it was discarded as Naomi would hungrily tear it over her head and toss it across the room somewhere. Remembered doing the same thing to Naomi when she wore it the last time they were here, her heart clenched again at the memory mixed with the new memory that Naomi had obviously been trying to accomplish here. Next she opened the basket, spotted a bottle of wine and two glasses straight off the bat, couldn't help smiling again at the thought of them drinking wine out of glasses, they usually would just take turns sipping out of the bottle, passing it back and forth but Naomi was obviously trying for something a little more sophisticated here. Kept digging, found various snacks and sandwiches, didn't have to look at hers to know it was honey and marmite. Thought of how disgusted Naomi must have been making it, she had seen her try and make for her before and she looked revolted by the odd mixture that Emily found delicious. It wasn't till her hands fell upon the purple package that she felt tears welling again; garibaldi's, the food of their summer together as both of them were generally too lazy to get out of bed and actually make anything. It sounded silly but those damn biscuits reminded her of Naomi, they were her favorite and she should have been there enjoying them right now instead of off wandering Bristol feeling like the biggest let down in the world.

"Fuck if I had only let her get a word in," Emily said thinking back to earlier when she was ranting and raving at Naomi.

Remembered Naomi looking at her with wide eyes and then trying to speak but not able to find a break in Emily's anger to get anything out.

Emily shut the basket and crawled over onto the sleeping bags, laying on Naomi's pillow and inhaling the intoxicating scent of her girlfriend. She was running all the places that she thought Naomi might go through her head hoping to come up with something when she noticed the small yellow paper resting upon her pillow. Propping herself up on her elbows she reached over and grabbed it, it was crinkled and faded but she could still make out her writing on it _"Emily slept here :) __". _Felt her eyes welling up again when she realized that Naomi had kept it for so long, the theory of Naomi not being sentimental was quickly going out the window for Emily, she must just do a really good job of hiding it.

"_I didn't want to be a slave to the way I feel about you,"_

Emily could hear Naomi's broken voice saying it clearly in her head but didn't quite understand it till now. The way Naomi acted wasn't because she didn't care, it was the exact opposite it was because she cared too much and it scared her. She just didn't want to wear her emotions on her sleeve like Emily did, didn't want to be a slave to her feelings. Emily saw how challenging this relationship must have been for Naomi to adjust to, with her being so full on and Naomi being so much of a loner. And even though it must have been hard for her Emily knew Naomi was making a conscious effort of the past couple weeks to stop hiding her feelings, to let Emily know she loved her and Emily just wished she would have figured out before what Naomi was really trying to do with all the small gestures. And now with this one she really was just putting it all out there.

"Fuck this isn't right, Naomi should be here with me," Emily huffed pulling herself upright and preparing for a long night of searching for Naomi.

Her phone rang suddenly and Emily fished around frantically in her bag trying to find it in hopes that it was Naomi calling again, sighed when she realized it was just Effy.

"Where are you?" Effy said as soon as Emily picked up the phone.

"The lake, fuck its gorgeous Ef I've really fucked up this time," Emily replied.

"Good, stay there she's coming to you, she doesn't know you're there though" Effy said," And please sort it because she sounded like someone had sucked the life out of her,"

"Jesus," Emily sighed in relief that Naomi was probably on her way here right now, maybe she would get a second chance at completing the perfect evening that Naomi was hoping for," I will Ef I promise."

And with that Effy hung up the phone, Emily wondered for a minute how Effy always made it seem so effortless to make things come together, well at least with other peoples lives anyways, she was a bit of a train wreck with her own but that was besides the point.

After throwing her bag back into the tent she quickly went to action, searching around the basket for matches or a lighter which she founded quickly and set off finishing what Naomi had set up to surprise her when she made it down here, this was going to be a night to remember if she had anything to say about it.

Naomi had finally stopped crying by the time she phoned Effy up trying to find out if she had any idea where Emily was. It didn't stop her from welling up again when Effy explained that Emily had made an appearance at the shed, downed a half a bottle of vodka and Katie had to take her home. Effy told her that it probably wasn't a good idea to go and see her right now, that she was probably passed out anyways, suggested that Naomi just go and clean up the untouched pieces of the surprise night she had planned and talk to Emily tomorrow. Naomi reluctantly agreed, she wanted nothing more than to see Emily right now, to talk to her and explain, but she knew it was no use if she was fucked seeing as she would most likely not remember anything Naomi said anyways. So she just grabbed the keys to her mum's car and headed off down to the lake to dismantle what she had spent the better part of the day setting up.

She didn't notice Emily's moped parked off to the side of the path, it was too dark and it wasn't as if she was looking for it anyways. Naomi just walked down the small path towards the clearing stopping in her tracks when she saw in the distance the candles lit and a fire going. Prayed for her sake that some horny kids hadn't found her spot and decided to take full advantage of the deserted romantic setting, didn't know how she would react if some bloke was getting a shag out of all her hard work. It wasn't till she got a little closer that she saw Emily standing there in the middle of it all, the candle light flickering across her flaming red hair. And all Naomi could think was that she looked like something out of a fucking fairytale or something, like she was just a mirage and would disappear when she got close enough. But she didn't though, not when Naomi was ten feet away, not five feet and not even when she was standing right in front of her.

Emily smiled slightly as the red rimmed glassy eyes of her girlfriend widened as she stopped in her tracks, her mouth open slightly like she was trying to formulate words but none were coming.

"You wanted it to be a surprise," Emily choked out through her tears, reaching out and grabbing Naomi's hands, pulling her so she was now standing immediately in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Emily," Naomi stuttered," It was a stupid idea, I can't believe I even thought for a second that it would be alright, I'm such a fucking twat, completely useless. I didn't forget Em, I would never forget, I remember everything about you, everything you say everything you do."

Emily was shaking her head now, wishing Naomi would stop apologizing when she hadn't done anything wrong.

"No I need you to listen," Naomi brought her shaky hands up to cup Emily's tear stained cheeks, forcing her to maintain eye contact so she knew Emily was hearing and understanding what she was saying," I love you and I'm sorry, I could go on all night apologizing for the stupid shit I've done and if you want me to I'll do it. I'll sit here and rhyme off every time I've fucked up, let you down, screwed you about and I'll say I'm sorry though the word doesn't really mean much anymore, and you can tell me how I can make up for them all okay? You can tell me how I can get your faith back,"

"I don't want you too," Emily said once she figured Naomi was finished, leaned up and kissed Naomi desperately through her tears trying to ensure the blonde that she wasn't angry anymore," I don't need you too, look I know I said some terrible things earlier but I didn't mean them Naoms, I was just upset and spewing words that I though would hurt you the way I was hurting you know."

Naomi nodded "Its okay Em, its good that you said it I mean if you've been carrying it around the past couple weeks, its good that you let it out. And God knows it's only a fraction of the words that I deserve for all I've done, everything you said was true anyways but I'm going to change I will I promise,"

"Fucks sake Naomi do you ever shut up for more than five minutes," Emily cut her off, smiling to let Naomi know it was okay," Look we've both fucked up okay," Naomi shook her head," No I have too, you don't deserve the way I've acted over the past few months no matter what you did. But we're here now, and the only way to get past everything is to just let it go okay? We won't grow if I keep treating you like you're going to fuck up and you keep tip toeing around me in fear that you're going to do something to make me think you fucked up okay?"

"So what are you saying?" Naomi asked, hands still gripping onto the sides of Emily's face.

"I'm saying fresh start, no more bitching and moping, just me and you in love getting to know each other again," Emily said through a smile.

"I don't think I've ever heard such an enticing offer," Naomi replied, eyebrow cocked

Emily smiled up at her before looping her arms around Naomi's neck and tugging her down into a kiss, enjoying the feeling of Naomi's hands smoothing down her back and resting on her hips pulling her as close as possible.

"Now I want to enjoy a ridiculously romantic evening with my girlfriend," Emily said, pulling back but keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl then?" Naomi smiled, eyes dancing with amusement.

Emily just scowled playfully and grabbed Naomi by the hand dragging her onto the blanket so they could sit down.

* * *

"So how did you come up with all of this anyways," Emily said later once they were finished eating their sandwiches, she was laying with her head in Naomi's lap as Naomi toyed gently with her hair.

"I thought it was self explanatory," Naomi smiled down at her.

"Yeah but honestly I would have been happy if we went out to dinner, I probably would have been happy if we just rented a film had I not thought you had forgotten," Emily confessed.

"Ya but it's a big day, and we deserve this," Naomi said," I just wanted to give you a night that would be memorable,"

"Well memorable it is," Emily nodded," I had no idea you could be so romantic," Emily teased gently.

"I can be," Naomi defended," Though you didn't see the 30 other botched idea's that came before this one. But I thought you know this place used to mean a lot to you and it's been soiled with a painful memory so I wanted to give you one that you could look back and smile at."

"Well I think you've succeeded, I'm sure I wont be forgetting this night any time soon," Emily smiled taking a hold of Naomi's hand and bringing it to her lips to plant a kiss on it.

"Mission accomplished then," Naomi smiled in response, taking a moment to breathe in how perfect everything had turned out in the end," So how did you know to come here? I hadn't told you where I was taking you."

"Well I was miffed at you so I after I left yours I headed over to Freds, wanted some alcohol you know?" Emily recounted," Ended up running into Effy who went into some sort of panic mode which threw me off, anyways long story short she told me to pull my head out of my arse and open my eyes, told me to head down here and then come back and try to tell her that you forgot. So when I couldn't find or get a hold of you I made my way down here hoping you'd be here."

"Effy told me you had downed a bottle of vodka and Katie had taken you home to pass out," Naomi laughed causing Emily to giggle along with her," She's lucky that I listened and came here instead of going to your house to talk to you, I'm sure your mum wouldn't have been impressed with me showing up in the middle of the night."

"Fuck sake she would have lost her shit," Emily agreed," Since when has Effy become like the lesbian fairy god mother of Bristol."

"I have no fucking idea, but I'm glad she did otherwise who knows how this night would have turned out," Naomi replied giving Emily's hand a little squeeze.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes then, a comfortable one just thinking about how happy they were in that moment to be together. Emily sat up after a moment, suddenly realizing that they hadn't even broken out the wine. Naomi eyed her curiously as she got up without a word and disappeared inside the tent, smiling when she emerged a moment later carrying the wine and glasses.

"I almost forgot," Emily grinned.

"Trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage?" Naomi smirked," I guess some things never change."

"Fuck off," Emily glared playfully, popping open the bottle and pouring her and Naomi a glass," I also wanted to point out how fucking lovely it is that you kept the little post it I left on your pillow that one time all those months ago," Emily produced the yellow paper from her pocket and handed it to Naomi along with her glass.

"Well it was cute," Naomi smiled warmly brushing her thumb over Emily's faded words," I remember I went home that day after having the shittiest day ever, I just wanted to cry myself to sleep and then I found it. It really didn't help with the whole crying situation, I woke up with it stuck to the side of my face from my tears. I felt like a right sop after that and it didn't help when I looked in the mirror and your fucking name was imprinted on my cheek from the ink on the note. It felt like the physical proof that you had like branded me or something, like I was yours and there was nothing I could do about it you know?"

"Well I'm glad I left it then, I was terrified that you would freak out when you found it," Emily confessed," Well here's to a year together and many more to follow," Emily said raising her glass.

Naomi raised hers as well clinking it against Emily's before they both took a sip.

Naomi was the first to feel it, the little droplets of rain that had begun to fall. She sighed heavily and looked up at the sky silently cursing mother nature. And really after all the years Naomi had spent with her mother fighting to keep the environment healthy she figured she would have been owed just one night of nice weather for her troubles.

"Fucking Bristol weather," Naomi sighed looking at Emily apologetically," The forecast said clear skies all night."

"Well something must have changed," Emily replied holding her hand out and catching the rain drops that were becoming harder by the minute.

"Do you want to head back?" Naomi asked

"Well i'd quite like to stay, I mean if you want to? It'll probably let up soon anyways," Emily said.

"Then its settled, we'll stay," Naomi smiled before standing up and offering her hand to Emily," We had best head inside before we get drenched."

Emily nodded and headed towards the tent, smiling as she walked down the path of lilies that Naomi had laid out. Naomi was quickly behind her after she had blown out the candles and gathered the remnants of their things, the fire was nearly out anyways so she just left the rain to finish it off.

"So I'm curious, why two sleeping bags?" Emily chuckled, laying down with her head resting on her pillow waiting for Naomi to join her.

"Well I didn't want you to think that this evening was designed to get you in the sack," Naomi explained, giving Emily and awkward smile that mad her heart melt.

"Could you be any sweeter?" Emily asked, only serving to make Naomi blush more," This night has really shattered your image you know, I mean what would Cook say if he could see you now?"

"Well fuck it I think I already ruined it myself with the whole public declaration at the shed anyways," Naomi smiled curling up next to Emily.

"Its really cute and all you trying to be respectful or whatever but i'd really just like to be as close to you as possible," Emily pointed out," Maybe we could zip them together?"

Naomi smiled and nodded, sliding off of her sleeping bag and opening it fully, watching as Emily followed her lead and did the same.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Naomi said as they brought them together and zipped them up into one large sleeping bag.

"Really?" Emily teased," So you had ulterior motives all along eh."

"What, no it wasn't like that," Naomi rambled," I just...I don't know."

"Naomi relax I was joking," Emily decided to put her out of her misery, quickly placed her hand over Naomi's when they had laid back down on top of the sleeping bag again.

Naomi slipped herself a little closer, leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to Emily's. Felt reassured for her actions when she felt Emily's hand reach around her back and pull her closer. This was what Naomi missed the most when her and Emily were on the outs, missed being able to just kiss her whenever she felt like it. They used to kiss for hours, always ended up getting lost in each other. And Emily always tasted so good, even in the morning, it was like Naomi couldn't get enough, knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life kissing Emily.

"Did you mean it?" Emily asked quietly when Naomi had pulled back for a much needed gulp of air, Emily always made her feel all little breathless.

"Mean what?" Naomi questioned, her eyes trained intently on Emily's.

"That you remember everything, everything about me?" Emily answered shyly with a small smile.

Naomi smiled back, pulled back slightly so she could look at Emily properly and linked their hands resting them in between them.

"I remember you were wearing a blue polka dotted dress the first time I saw you 6 years ago, Katie was wearing the same one in green I'm guessing your mum was still dressing you like perfect twins at the time but I still only noticed you," Naomi smiled at the memory and at the fact that Emily was smiling at the memory, she must have remembered as well," The first words you ever spoke to me were "do you know where the toilets are?" because you were new remember?"

Emily nodded along

"I remember you used to color code your notes for everything with these different colored pens, you used to eat lunch alone most times during the week because Katie was off acting like a slag. I wanted to go and sit with you so bad but I was to fucking scared, I thought you were so cool and I had no idea what to do with what I was feeling, I had no idea what I was feeling anyways. I remember the first day you came to school with your hair dyed red, I saw you across the room and I swear to fucking god my heart was jumping out of my chest, kind of like now," Naomi brought Emily's hand up and placed it against her chest so she could feel how rapidly her heart was beating. Emily smiled and slid her hand around the back of Naomi's shoulder, pulling the blonde slightly closer.

"My stomach was fluttering in this annoying way and I had no fucking idea what to do with it," Naomi laughed recalling the memory," I remember the first time you kissed me at that shit party you tasted like vodka, cranberry and a hint of mint. Have you ever wondered why my drink of choice is a vodka cran? I remember the terrified look on your face when Katie found us, thats why I willingly took the blame. I would have done anything in that moment to wipe that look off your face. I remember you looking at me while I was changing into those god awful pj's at Panda's party," Naomi kissed Emily's nose when her eyes widened in shock, she was so sure she had been stealthy," Thats right I knew you were perving!"

"Well can you blame me?" Emily grinned looking Naomi up and down.

"I guess not," Naomi grinned back," I remember every word of that sonnet you wrote for that shit assignment Josie gave us last year, I found it incredibly cute how your hands were shaking when you had to read it in front of the class and all I could think was you had nothing to be nervous about because it was brilliant. I remember the only word you said the first time I made love to you was my name, softly and through heavy breaths like you were trying to contain everything even in that moment to not scare me into running away, I remember how broken your voice sounded when I ran anyways," Naomi brought her hand up and tangled it in Emily's hair," I remember exactly how long and how many steps it took us to get back to mine after the love ball, I needed something to concentrate on to stop me from jumping you right there in the streets. And I remember every place you pointed to on the map last summer that you said you would like to see some day."

"Jesus," Emily exhaled shakily, wondered when the hell Naomi had become so fucking good at these big speeches that made her feel like her heart was turning over in her chest," You're rather fucking wonderful aren't you?"

"If you say so Em," Naomi brushed the single tear that had made its way down Emily's face with her thumb," Fuck I didn't mean to make you cry Em."

"They're good tears," Emily assured her," Its just you surprise me every day."

"Good," Naomi smiled," Its better that way no?"

"I love you," Emily said sincerely, her eyes staring straight into Naomi's.

"I know you do," Naomi nodded," And i love you too, very much, too much..."

She was cut off by Emily closing the small gap and kissing her deeply, let out a tiny squeak of surprise at the sudden contact before allowing Emily to roll her onto her back, pushing her head further into the pillows


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so finally finished! I ended up going home for Easter and had a pretty party packed weekend so I didn't have a chance to write at all but here it is. So it turned out to be quite a bit of shagging at the beginning, I should probably switch the rating to M but I really couldn't be bothered, so avert your eyes now if you might be offended and scroll about half way down the page lol. So here you go, third and final part to this series, I hope you enjoy and please drop a review, it may just inspire me to write another story ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

It was so fast that Naomi didn't even get a chance to think, one minute she was opening up fully to Emily, spewing thoughts that had basically obsessed her has a young teenager even though it still made her feel slightly sick to be so vulnerable, and the next minute Emily is on top of her. Kissing her quite hungrily and so deep that Naomi is pretty sure she's forgotten how to breathe. And god did it feel good to have Emily back again, to have her familiar weight resting atop her and her lips pressed firmly against whatever skin she could reach. But it was all a little to fast and frantic Naomi couldn't help but think and it reminded her of the last time they did this. She didn't want it to be like that anymore, wanted to take it slow, to be able to take her time and appreciate Emily's body this time around rather than having her hand thrust straight into Emily's knickers and forced into quick fast movements to bring her off. She knew it wouldn't be like that this time really though, because that just wasn't who Emily was, it was the person Naomi had turned her into over that brief time when neither of them was living just merely existing.

But she flipped them over nonetheless pinning Emily to the makeshift mattress, slowing their kiss down before eventually stopping it and pulling back to look at Emily. She lifted her hand to brush the stray hairs out of Emily's face so she could look at her properly, felt something flutter inside of her when she felt Emily sigh and nuzzle into the palm that she had left resting on her cheek. And it struck her then how different things really were now, that she was now able to touch Emily gently, lovingly, without her flinching away. Now it was quite the opposite, Emily was leaning into her touch, encouraging it and Naomi had to stop for a minute and breathe it in. Emily's hand reaching up around the back of her neck and playing with her hair brought her out of her musings, she had turned her head to the side and was pressing soft kisses on Naomi's palm, moving down to her wrist before meeting Naomi's gaze again. And when Naomi met her gaze she saw that familiar look, eyes dark with want but still that flash of adoration behind it that was breaking through. That was the moment Naomi knew that everything was going to be alright, through all the anger and jealousy of the past year and now here they were still together and Emily was still looking at her in the same way she had before, that look that had always set Naomi's skin on fire, somehow she just knew they could make it through anything.

Moving her hand off of Emily's cheek and down to the ground beside her head Naomi propped herself up a little more.

"You're sure?" Naomi tried and failed to keep her voice stable, but she had to ask knowing that if they got any further into this she probably wouldn't be able to physically stop.

Emily didn't reply at first, her lips just twitched up into a smile before she ended up biting her lip in an attempt to keep it all in. Naomi knew what was coming, knew Emily was about to tease her in some shape or form.

"Emily Fitch don't you dare make any comments about me being sweet, nice or cute," Naomi said, her eyebrow kinking as Emily finally let her laughter out.

"I'm sorry…I can't help it," Emily managed between giggles before calming herself down," I was actually going to call you a gentleman." Naomi went to move off of her in mock irritation, but Emily held her in place with her legs moving to wrap around Naomi's waist a little tighter and both her arms wrapping around her neck," I'm just saying I like this softer side to you, you're normally so, like strong I guess, I like that I bring this out in you."

"Oi soft!" Naomi exclaimed," Well I could be a bit rough if you'd rather," Naomi said as she dislodged Emily's hands from her neck and pinned them above her head, knowing full well that it was all talk because she could never really be to rough with Emily, she was so small and fragile. But the way Emily was squirming and reaching up and failing to kiss Naomi had her thinking that she might like to be in control more often.

"Christ Naomi will you just fucking…fucking...get down here and make love to me already," Emily said huskily as she tired of Naomi's teasing.

Naomi bit her lip eye's growing serious as she looked down at Emily who seemed to be wearing the same expression.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Naomi whispered before lowering herself back down on Emily.

This time when Emily reached up Naomi reached down and they met in the middle, and Emily's hands quickly found the sides of Naomi's face as if anchoring them. And Naomi almost wanted to cry because it was just so soft and tender and _God_ had she missed this. It took Emily pulling her down further and deepening it to snap Naomi out of it, realizing quickly that they had spent enough time crying and now all she really wanted to do was make Emily feel amazing.

Keeping things slow Naomi started running her hands up and down Emily's sides, stopping briefly to slip a hand underneath the layers Emily was wearing so she could freely caress up her stomach, nails raking lightly across her ribs making Emily release a breath so shuddery that Naomi could feel it down to her toes.

"Skin," Naomi thought to herself, she wanted to feel Emily pressed against her without the barriers of clothing that were between them right now. She assumed Emily was thinking along the same lines as her hands had found their way under her jumper and were slowly sliding it up her back.

Pulling away from the kiss and trying to ignore the adorable pout that had taken over Emily's features, Naomi tugged on the bottom of Emily's jumper, taking the tank up underneath with it. Sitting back on her legs Naomi tossed the clothing to the side and couldn't help but stop for a minute to take in what she had just uncovered. Naomi's eyes traveled up the perfectly toned torso, stopping briefly to admire Emily's choice of purple bra thinking to herself that it must have been new because she had never seen it before and wondering if Emily had worn it specifically for the occasion. Her eyes continued their path up Emily's body till they came to rest on Emily's face taking note of her hooded eyes and the way her bottom lip was captured between her teeth ever so slightly.

"Fuck Em," Naomi exhaled, her hands sliding their way up Emily's stomach till they were curling themselves over and softly palming her over her bra," You're gorgeous."

Emily let out a small moan then when she felt Naomi's thumbs brushing ever so slightly against her, her nipples hardening instantly even at the teasing touch.

Sitting up rapidly, and almost dislodging Naomi from her lap in the process, Emily brought their mouths back together, slow, deep and lots of tongue the way she knew Naomi liked it before pulling at the hem of Naomi's top.

"Off," Emily panted, breaking away from Naomi as she started tugging on her top.

Naomi lifted her arms in an attempt to help Emily get the top off, but ended up somehow getting the shirt stuck on her head, forgetting she was wearing a flannel button up underneath her jumper that was far to fight to slip off. Emily wasn't having it though, kept tugging on it getting all the more frustrated when it wasn't coming off.

"Em hold on, you're choking me a little," Naomi said, her voice muffled by the fabric around her face.

Emily gave up her efforts, letting her hands drop so they were sitting on Naomi's hips as her girlfriend wrestled with the bunched up fabric bringing it back down over her body to straighten it out, in the process losing her balance and lolling over to the side for a minute before propping herself back up in Emily's lap. Naomi lifted the top over her head in one swift motion, seeming to have more luck when doing it herself, then slowly unbuttoned her other shirt. Emily's eyes followed her hands down until they reached the last button and then widened slightly as she shrugged it off her shoulders. Though it didn't stop the blush from creeping up in her cheeks when she realized how awkward and fumbly that had been, she had wanted to appear confident and graceful in front of Emily, not clumsy and uncoordinated.

"Mmm much better," Emily whispered bringing Naomi out of her musings, her insecurities washing away quickly when she saw the look of pure hunger that Emily was casting as she surveyed her body.

This time when she kissed Emily it was a little harder, a little faster and she couldn't help but moan a little into Emily's mouth when she felt nails grazing lightly down her back. Remembered then that this was meant to be about Emily right now, so she pushed her weight forward, gently pushing Emily onto her back and placed a thigh between her legs.

"Oh," Emily breathed at the contact, her hips arching of their own accord into Naomi.

Naomi smiled against Emily's neck and gave her a proper kiss before pulling back and ridding her of her skirt and tights. Emily, who had taken the brief moment apart to rid herself of her bra, promptly pulled her back down into a kiss. Naomi slipped her leg back between Emily's and started them in a slow movement together, kissing whatever part of Emily she could reach and enjoying the feeling of Emily's hands alternating between clutching at her back and tangling in her hair. She could feel how wet Emily was through her knickers and it felt like an honor that she was allowed to be so close to Emily again, that Emily had all but fully given her control of this situation.

It wasn't long before Emily was grinding down on Naomi's thigh a little rougher, straining against Naomi's mouth and breathing so heavy Naomi thought she was about to start hyperventilating. Naomi gave her one last kiss on the lips before trailing her kisses down Emily's jaw and neck, peppering soft butterfly kisses between her breasts and stopping briefly to scatter open mouthed kisses all over her stomach causing Emily to squirm beneath her. She looked up for a moment before removing the last piece of Emily's clothing and saw nothing but dark pleading eyes staring back at her, keeping eye contact she slowly slid Emily's knickers down her legs and tossed them atop the growing pile of discarded clothing.

"I love you," Naomi murmured against the skin just below Emily's belly button.

Emily whimpered slightly in response, her eyes opening to look deeply at Naomi as if trying to convey with a look what she wasn't able to say in the moment.

It was all a blur from there for Naomi, her fingers slipped inside Emily and began a steady pace, her eyes watching as Emily's shut and her face contorted with pleasure. She waited till Emily seemingly couldn't take it anymore before she settled properly between her legs and moved closer so her tongue could join the assault.

"Naoms please just…_Oh_," Emily groaned as she felt Naomi's tongue finally on her, swirling messy quick circles in perfect time with the thrusts of her hand.

One of Emily's hands tangled itself in Naomi's hair urging her on, while the other reached around frantically for Naomi's free hand, clasping it tightly in her own when she found it.

"Oh Christ," Emily breathed as Naomi quickened her pace, her fingers curling up to reach the right spot.

Emily's nails were digging so hard into Naomi's hand that she was sure she was about to draw blood, but Naomi didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that Emily was here, writhing beneath her, hips rocking against her fingers and mouth very close to coming. Sensing Emily was close she pulled her mouth away and replaced it with her thumb and crawled up Emily's body kissing her neck, knowing that Emily liked to be kissed as she came.

It didn't take long then, her hips jerked as her walls clamped down on Naomi's fingers, releasing a series of phrases that all ended in "Naomi". And just as predicted seconds later Naomi felt herself being tugged up to Emily's mouth and kissed breathlessly as Emily began making high-pitched noises in the back of her throat. Naomi kept kissing her as she shuddered, slowing her hand to properly bring Emily down before removing it completely.

Rolling off to the side to give Emily a chance to properly catch her breath Naomi smiled and brushed the sweaty fringe out of Emily's forehead and placed a kiss there.

"Fuck," Emily sighed, her head lolling over to the side lazily so she could look at Naomi, who was still casting a satisfied smirk her way at the fact that she was still able to expertly unravel her," You're so…Fuck."

Emily quickly reversed the positions, climbing on top of Naomi and holding herself up to look at her properly. She looked so open was all Emily could think, with her blonde hair splayed out over the pillows and a soft warm smile gracing her features.

"Ems you okay?" Naomi spoke once Emily was quiet for a couple minutes.

"Yeah, fuck I'm great, incredible," Emily assured her by bridging the gap between them and kissing her with as much passion as she could muster.

She took Naomi's lead and began ridding the blonde of her jeans, having to scoot down to Naomi's ankles and yank at them hard to get them down her legs and finally off.

"Jesus are those the tightest jeans on the planet or what," Emily smirked as she clambered back atop Naomi and gave her another kiss, slower and more deliberate than the others.

She pulled back slightly then, wanted to be able to take in the sight in front of her just as Naomi had done. Breathing in Naomi's ridiculously long legs and perfect curves that had always driven her crazy. She hesitated a moment before lowering herself back down on Naomi, was taken off guard by how completely and utterly beautiful she was especially when she stripped away all the layers and really opened herself up. She didn't allow herself to look much over the last couple months, started off being because she knew if she looked to long Naomi would break her but ended up being because it hurt to much to watch what she had turned Naomi into. But now here she was just as Emily remembered, the light still in her eyes and not dulled by alcohol or drugs, just perfect.

She just stared for a while and it sent Naomi off onto the wrong conclusion. Emily was just staring, her eyes flickering around her body with a serious expression and Naomi jumped to the obvious conclusion; that she was imagining where Sophia's hands had been, where she had kissed or touched. And Naomi just wanted to grab a hold of Emily and tell her that Sophia hadn't touched her, she hadn't even been able to allow the girl to remove any of her clothing because she wasn't Emily and she just couldn't. But Emily bent down and kissed her again before she had a chance to say anything, trailing her hands up and down Naomi's body loving how her girlfriends skin seemed to break out in Goosebumps where ever she touched.

Naomi hadn't even noticed she was shaking until Emily pulled away from her neck and looked at her, a worried expression written all over her face.

"Naoms you're shaking," Emily said softly, smoothing her hand up and down Naomi's arm

"I'm just...nervous... I guess," Naomi stumbled over her words.

"You didn't seem nervous a minute ago when you were making me see stars," Emily said, biting her lip at the memory," Now I'm going to return the favor."

She kissed Naomi softly, her lips lingering on the blonde's for a moment before making her way down her jaw, neck and chest toward her destination. Emily only hesitated for a moment before running her fingers slowly over Naomi's knickers, her lips lingering just above Naomi's belly button.

"You don't have to," Emily heard from above her as she was just about to remove Naomi's last piece of clothing.

"What?" Emily crawled back up Naomi's body to look at her properly.

Sliding her leg in between Naomi's she could feel how Naomi was just dying for her, didn't understand why she was closing her eyes as if she was trying to fight it.

"Just...you don't have to if its still like...you know to hard for you, I can wait till you're ready," Naomi mumbled, biting down painfully on her lip when Emily began pressing into her harder.

Emily's eyes narrowed for a minute zeroing in on Naomi's, seeing for the first time since the beginning of the evening guilt and vulnerability swimming in them. She knew she hadn't made things easy for Naomi in the past year, come to think of it she couldn't even remember the last time she had touched Naomi like this.

"When's the last time you had an orgasm," Emily asked, eyeing Naomi curiously as her body still trembled slightly.

Naomi looked at her awkwardly for a minute, opening and closing her mouth a few times before any words actually came out.

"That day at the cadet camp," Naomi said quietly.

Emily's eyes widened, she couldn't help it, no wonder Naomi was shaking like she was about to explode.

"Jesus Naoms that was almost a year ago," Emily pointed out," You must have at least gotten yourself off sometime in between?"

Naomi shook her head slowly.

"No I just couldn't," Naomi said," I didn't think I deserved any sort of comfort, I mean I had hurt you so much so why should I have been allowed to make myself feel better."

"Fucking hell Naomi I know I was punishing you but you're only human," Emily gasped.

"It was fine...it's fine, i've become rather good at willing it away," Naomi half smiled trying to lighten the mood, closing her eyes and whimpering slightly when Emily grinded against her a little harder," Though its a little more difficult with you doing that."

"Stop trying to will it away," Emily demanded

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to," Naomi started, letting out a shaky breath when Emily moved in and pressed her lips softly against her neck," Because just being with you is enough for me...you letting me make love to you was enough for me," Naomi wrapped her arms tightly around Emily holding her in place.

"Jesus Christ Naomi, i'm going to self combust if you don't let me touch you right now," Emily said desperately, shaking her head when Naomi went to protest again.

She continued her path down Naomi's body that she had followed moments before, whispering "I want to, I want you," over and over against Naomi's skin as she slid down Naomi's knickers.

It didn't take long for Naomi to come, ridiculously hard like some sort of giant burst of energy had come exploding out of her. But Emily didn't stop until Naomi came again in quick succession, one of Naomi's hands curled in her hair and the other gripping tightly at the sleeping bag underneath her.

Naomi didn't open her eyes for a while, Emily had made her way back up and had pulled Naomi in so her head was resting on her chest. She had never seen her girlfriend look so fragile, like she was giving Emily full permission to break her if it came to it. Though Emily never would, she intended on protecting her relationship and in turn Naomi with all the strength she had in her, they deserved it after everything they had been through.

"I love you," Emily whispered, her lips pressing lightly against Naomi's forehead.

It had the desired reaction as Naomi's eyes finally blinked open after she heard Emily's declaration.

"Can you say it again," Naomi asked, a tentative smile on her lips, just needing to hear it again.

"I love you," Emily said slowly, pronouncing each word clearly.

"Good," Naomi let out a shaky breath, wondering when it was exactly that she lost control of this evening and became the one who was a shaky mess," Because I fucking love you."

"I know," Emily said simply, just like she used to and Naomi grinned as she felt everything finally falling right back into place.

Naomi wasn't sure which one of them fell asleep first, she just suddenly felt her eyes drooping, feeling completely content with Emily wrapped around her as the rain outside created a soothing pitter patter against the roof of the tent.

Emily awoke some time later to the feeling of fingers running lightly through her hair, the first thing she thought was that it felt lovely and the next was that she had to open her eyes because she wanted to look at the gorgeous blonde who was caressing her.

"Mmm," Emily murmured as her eyes fluttered open, catching the sight of Naomi pressing soft kisses against her shoulder, looking much more confident than she was the last time Emily looked at her" This is a nice way to wake up."

"Mmm," Naomi nodded," Its still early, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

Emily was despite her best efforts a little scared when the words passed Naomi's lips, had been feeling for the majority of the previous evening that things were just to good that something was bound to go wrong, especially with their track record.

"Okay," Emily swallowed thickly, rolling so she was fully on her back, Naomi looking down at her with her head propped up on her elbow.

"Now you don't have to answer right away, and honestly don't feel any pressure, I won't be upset if you don't want to," Naomi rambled a little, feeling completely uncertain suddenly, and the look of slight terror in Emily's eyes was not helping things in the slightest.

"Naomi just spit it out," Emily said, trying to keep her voice light.

"Okay then, I want us to live together when we get back from Goa this summer," Naomi just came out with it," I guess i'm asking you to move in with me, like properly in our own place, no parents just us?"

Emily's eyes widened slightly in shock, she wasn't expecting that to come out of Naomi's mouth at all. She was bracing herself for something terrible, not the most wonderful thing she could think of at this moment.

"Say something Em, don't leave a girl hanging," Naomi laughed nervously after Emily had been staring wide eyed at her for a couple minutes.

"Fuck sorry," Emily snapped herself out of her daze and trained her eyes on Naomi's intently," Christ of course I want to live with you, I can't think of anything better in the world."

"Jesus you had me worried for a minute..." Emily cut Naomi off by pulling her down and pressing their lips together.

"But how will it work with Uni and everything?" Emily questioned after breaking apart from Naomi, her logic getting the better of her.

"I didn't accept a place anywhere after all, and you haven't applied so we can tackle it together next year, I'm sure there's somewhere that has a great politics program and whatever you decide that you want to study," Naomi rationed," I really don't care as long as we're together, we've wasted so much time, I just know we'll be fine."

"I trust you," Emily said with a smile, watching an equally large one break out of Naomi's face.

Those three words to Naomi were almost more important than the other three, the fact that she had gained Emily's trust back meant the world to her and she vowed to herself that she would never lose it again.

They packed up the rest of the camp together, carrying it up to Naomi's mums car in just a couple trips. And as Emily looked around at the now empty clearing she couldn't believe how different she felt to the way she felt the night before when she had walked into Naomi's room. Naomi grabbed her hand as they walked back up the path towards their respective vehicles, just like she had a year ago as they walked out of the love ball together hand in hand. It was funny how things had come back full circle again, the two of them walking out into the world together, knowing that things were going to change but willing to face the unknown together. And this time Emily had no doubt in her mind that Naomi would be there to catch her every time she stumbled and fell.


End file.
